Yellow Ribbon
by YellowisforMellow
Summary: Hermione has amnesia and is living in a London Alley. Will she discover who she is again? Can Ron and Harry help? Will Hermione even remember her relationships with them, or at least, their names?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related subjects. That's J.K. Rowling's job.

A/N: This is one of my favorite fic's to write, so be kind. No flames please, if any criticism, make it constructive.

"A yellow ribbon for your chestnut hair,

The moon would bow for your pretty stare;

And who would not love my darling?

And who would not love the one for whom I sing?

A yellow ribbon for your chestnut hair,

Your blue eyes cry, my darling.

Don't flush with shame, I love you so,

I had to leave you alone, forgive me.

And who would not love my pretty darling?"

Hermione awoke with a start. _Jesus…What the hell is that song? Who is singing it? Why can't I remember?!_ Hermione looked around her settings, nervously pulling up the newspapers and dirty comforters around her. It was a cold day in London, and the only shelter Hermione had was a cardboard box.

The cobblestone beneath her was only covered by a thin layer of old paper. Hermione began to finger it, and then was distracted by her hand. It was covered in a fingerless glove. She began to toy around with her hands and came across a red and gold tattoo of a Griffin on her palm. _I wonder what this tattoo means. Why have I got it? Who am I…? I don't know._

Hermione didn't know about anything. She didn't know what time it was, what day it was, where she was, or even who the Prime Minister was. If she didn't know those things, how could she know who she was?

Time drifted by and Hermione fell back asleep in the freezing cold with newspapers tucked around her. While she was sleeping restlessly, she was dreaming of a black haired boy with green eyes and glasses. While his face darted around in her mind's eye, the Ribbon Song was playing.

Hermione tossed and turned and hit her head on the cobblestones. As soon as she did so, the boy's face turned into an image of the tattoo on her palm, dancing around in her head in tune to the Ribbon Song. _There's got to be a connection. _

"**Who the Hell am I?!?!"** she awoke screaming. "Shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep!" a voice from an upper story window yelled. Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the cardboard wall. Tears began falling down her face as she thought, _Who is that boy? What does that symbol mean? Who am I?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm not her.

A/N: So I came home from school earlier than I normally do and had nothing to do. So, here I am writing the second chapter for Yellow Ribbon. Huzzah!

Hermione was still crying when the sun rose on the empty London alleyway. As it turned her tears into golden fire, she started contemplating about the tattoo. Staring at it, she began to trace the outline of the griffin. _Think about it, come on and think!_ She hit herself in the forehead harder than she thought she would, causing her head to collide with the cardboard-covered stone wall. _Fuck…that really hurt._ She began to rub her head gently, and then pulled her hand away. Staring at the griffin on it, tears welled up again. _What is it about this…this thing! Why do I always cry when I see it?_

A shuffling man began walking down the alleyway and then turned into a shabby door on the left. There was nothing particular about him, except for his gait, but it sparked an idea in Hermione's head. _Maybe someone else will know about this symbol! Or maybe…who I am. _She immediately got up, brushed the dirt off her rags that she considered clothes, and set off down the street. She couldn't remember ever being outside of the alley, so this was a new experience.

Hermione walked onto the sidewalk and was instantly bumped into by a man in a pinstriped suit and tie. "Ouch!" Hermione yelled. "Sorry, Miss." said the man. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

"Apologies once again." The pinstriped man started to walk down the street when Hermione yelled, "Wait!" The man turned around perplexedly as Hermione asked him if he had any idea what the tattoo on her hand was. He looked at it, then at her and chuckled. "I bet you were pretty drunk whenever you got that tattoo." He looked at it closely, grimacing at the dirt caking her hand. "I have no clue what that is. Sorry, miss." He promptly turned and walked away, leaving Hermione in his wake, sighing deeply.

Not having given up yet, she began walking down the street once more. "E-Excuse me ma'am," Hermione stuttered. "Do you know what this is?"

"No! Damn Hobos! Leave my children alone and go beg somewhere else!

Hermione's cheeks turned red as the rotund woman grabbed her bratty kids and pulled them away. She plucked up her dignity and asked a curiously dressed man if he knew what the symbol meant. He looked at her strangely and pulled his violet cloak closer to him. "Who gave you that tattoo, young lady?" he asked.

"I-I don't remember."

"Oh. Okay." The man pulled out a long stick and muttered quietly, "_Cajolius_" (A/N: since I don't know any Latin, a word put in spell-ish form will just have to do. Hint: Cajole)

"Sir, what did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing. Now, that is an extremely interesting tattoo. Say, are you hungry?"

"Um…yes…but what is that?"

"Obviously a victim of a memory charm…" The violet-cloaked man muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Well, since you are hungry, how about we go get something to eat?" The man asked.

"Well…ok." The man grabbed her arm as soon as she assented to the meal. He led her all through the streets of London while Hermione looked around in awe. She couldn't remember ever seeing anything quite like it. All of the sudden, they stopped in front of a telephone booth. _What the…? I thought we were going to get food…_ The man pulled her in a booth, dialed some weird number, then they began to drop.

Hermione instantly began screaming! The man in the cloak simply sighed and then muttered, "Damn muggles. _Silencio."_ Hermione instantly shut up, and grabbed her throat, clawing at it. The man gave Hermione a cold look and again pulled the stick out of his cloak, but before he could make a move, Hermione started slamming her fists against the wall. **CRA-ZACK. **The glass windows broke. "You are becoming such an annoyance, girl. _Reparo._" Instantly the glass flew back into place. As soon as that had happened, the telephone booth door opened.

A guard put his face in curiously and then asked, "What is that?" The violet cloaked man replied, "A muggle. Seems as though she has been tortured by some wizardly force, normally it would be no big deal, but you see that griffin tattoo on her hand? That's _his_ symbol. See why I need to take her to the Aurors?"

"Yeah... sorry I asked. But, speaking of cruel,aren't you the one who put a Silencio on her?"

"Humph. I forgot about that. Besides, she was screaming. Now, I need to go. Are you going to let me through?"

"Sure. Here you go." The violet-cloaked man walked through, dragging Hermione behind him with an eagle grip on her arm.

"Now, don't you worry, little lady." said the guard, but Hermione shrank away from him in fear.

The violet cloaked man kept pulling Hermione through the hall ways while people in cubicles peeked over the top to see what poor muggle victim was being rescued now. Hermione looked perplexedly all around, and every time the violet-cloaked man gave her arm a jerk, tears began running down her face. Finally, the man stopped and entered a cubicle, pulling Hermione's arm one last time to face a man sitting down in an office chair. He had black hair with green eyes and round glasses. Hermione began to sob at the sight of him, sitting down on the floor. _He looks so familiar…who is he?_ The violet-cloaked man bent over to Hermione and as he did so, his cloak hood fell off, revealing his red hair andblue eyes. At the sight of him, Hermione began to sob even harder, heavy, racking sobs of pure sorrow. _Who are these men? Why do they look so familiar? Why am I so sad?_

"Well, what's up with the homeless looking muggle?" asked the man sitting in the chair.

"Well, you see, I was walking towards St. Mungo's to check on our invalid spy, you know, when this girl came up to me out of nowhere, asking me if I knew what this dirt-covered tattoo on her hand meant. I took a look at it for curiosity's sake when, whaddya know? She's got _his_ symbol tattooed on her hand. I wouldn't be surprised if she also had a tattoo of a serpent on her back, too. I'll check on it in a bit. Oh, also, it looks as though she has had an extensive memory charm put on her."

"How can you tell?"

"I asked her if she was hungry and she didn't know what hungry was."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Anyways, about that serpent tattoo…" The red haired man bent over and pulled up her shirt in the back. He took about a second's look when Hermione (who was still crying) realized what he was doing. Then she turned around and slapped the red haired man in the face who exclaimed, "SHIT! Listen, girl, it's not like that, I swear."

"Well…ummm…ok." Hermione said. She looked the red-haired man in the eyes and then started crying again.

"Weird. Well, anyways, She's got it." Said the red haired man.

"Fuck! Are you sure about that? Maybe I should check it out."

"Be my guest."

The black haired man walked over to Hermione as if she were a deer who might bolt at any second. He looked at her hand, then walked around and looked at her back. "Yep," said the black haired man. "You are right." The black haired man walked back to Hermione's face and bent down. "Hey, can you try and remember who did this to you?" Hermione continued crying. "Hey, girl! Pay attention! Try to remember who did this to you!"

The red haired man blushed. "Sorry man, I forgot. There is a Silencio charm on her. Let me just take it off…._Dissendio_."

"Yeah, it's a good thing to remember stuff like that. Now, girl, can you try and remember who did this to you?" The black haired man asked. No dice. Every time the black haired man grabbed her hand, Hermione started crying again.

"Hey, girl, stop that! Look at me!" The black haired man reached out and pulled Hermione's chin up, forcing her to focus on him. Once again, tears began to run down Hermione's face. In fact, all of Hermione's crying had washed the grime and dirt off of her face.

The black haired man looked at Hermione strangely, looked over at the red haired man, and then did a double take of Hermione. Realization slowly began drifting into the black haired man's eyes.

"Oh shit." He whispered. "Is that really you?......Hermione?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling. I'm not her.

A/N: This is the third chapter, Maybe I'm getting on a roll here. No writer's block yet.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Who's that?

The red haired man looked up at the other man with a start and said, "Hermione? Are you joking with me?"

"Hermione, don't fool around with me! I recognize you now! Hey, what's happened to you? said the black haired man.

"Ummm, sorry, I don't know who Hermione is…" mumbled Hermione.

"Ron! Come take a look at her!" said the black haired man. "Now, tell me that's not Hermione."

Ron walked over and peered into Hermione's eyes. "Oh shit…Hermione…" Ron grabbed her by the shoulders asking, "Where have you been? We thought you were dead! I mean, we went to your funeral, for God's sake!"

"I don't know who Hermione is, but I'm **not** her!" yelled Hermione.

"Yes, you are. You look exactly like her!" said the black haired man.

"Don't you remember us? Or me, Ron?" He stopped and put his face close to hers.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Harry? **Please**! Tell me you remember me!"

"I-I don't." said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Ron walked around the cubicle while Harry sat frozen grasping Hermione's hand crying. He kept muttering, "There has to be some reason for this…has to be. No way she could not remember who we are…I mean…Its grace enough that she's not dead…"

Ron suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Harry! I've got it! Remember? She has had a memory charm put on her! Maybe, just maybe, we can fix it!"

"Lost hope." muttered Harry.

"Lost hope?! If anything, this is hope found! Look, our best friend whom we thought was dead and killed by _him_ turns out to be alive! Aren't we lucky?"

"We don't even know if it's really Hermione. All we've got is the proof that this girl looks like her. _He_ could have put a spell on her to fool with our minds and make an ordinary beggar look like Hermione. This girl's even got _his_ symbols on her! We've already got proof she has come into direct contact with _him_! What if this is all a trap?" Harry cried in frustration. He took a look at Hermione and started tears started to fall from his eyes again.

"Look, mate. It can't hurt to try and break the memory charm. This is the girl you love. She was our best friend and a fellow Auror. What if it is her? Just think of it as a rescue mission, we are rescuing Hermione from the depths of her own mind. Come on, let's go to St. Mungo's and see if she can be fixed" Ron said as he bent down to Harry's crouch and patted his shoulder, obviously reliving the horrible incident of Hermione's supposed death. Hermione's eyes began to go blank and her eyelids started fluttering rapidly. She thought, _what now?_

Flashback

"Well, Mudblood. Hard to believe someone such as you could have such great powers, almost enough to avoid capture. Too bad." said an elegant looking man, covered in shadow. He walked over and toyed with the bindings on Hermione's wrists and neck, then dragged his finger down Hermione's gag. "I should have killed you and never given you a chance for mercy. Things like that really are a shame, aren't they?" the man received no response except for Hermione's wildly aimed attempt to spit on him.

"Ah. So you want to play hardball? Another time, perhaps, when you aren't tied to a pole….. So, Mudblood? How is the wretched Harry Potter? Are you still screwing him in the girl's bathroom?" The man dodged a kick from Hermione.

"No, I forgot. You've moved up to The Ministry of Magic's cubicles." Hermione bristled and shook, getting her hands out of the bindings. She immediately threw a wild punch at the man who pulled out his wand, shouting _Ropulus_! The gags and ties were replaced, this time even tighter. "I've had it with your impudence, Mudblood! Here! _Brando_! Instantly a red and gold griffin appeared on her hand, while a huge black serpent appeared on her back. Hermione screamed in pain. "And last, but not least, a memory charm and a big "Fuck you" from me….."

End Flashback

Hermione sat up, gasping heavily. She looked around and she was back in the cubicle again with Harry and Ron staring at her strangely. Hermione grinned sheepishly as Harry asked, "Did you just remember something?"

"N-No, I-it was n-nothing." stuttered Hermione.

"Nothing? You were shaking back in forth, whispering Brando…brando… brando. How can that be nothing?"

"Just a daydream. I'm not Hermione, whoever she is. So don't get your hopes up." said Hermione scathingly.

Harry frowned, turned around, and then lunged forward, planting a punch on Hermione's cheek. Tears filled her eyes and she quietly asked, "Harry? Why did you do that?"

Harry's eyes widened and he rushed forward ruefully to stroke her cheek and apologize profusely. "I'm sorry, Hermione….I just got so mad…I've been thinking you were dead for about six months now…Nothing's been the same without you…Especially not me, Hermione."

"I don't know who Hermione is!" she yelled as her eyes reverted back to their blankness.

"Did you see that, Ron? Did you see her come back?"

"Yeah…Maybe there is some hope, after all."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione repeated.

Harry pursed his lips, turning to Ron. "That's it. We are going to St. Mungo's. We _will_ get her memory regained!"

"That's the spirit, Harry!"

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"


End file.
